Tomorrow
by Zorua Illusion
Summary: This is how I think Annabeth felt during the Son of Neptune. A songfic to Avril Lavigne's "Tomorrow".


_And I wanna believe you,  
>When you tell me that it'll be ok,<br>Yeah I try to believe you,  
>But I don't.<em>

It's been eight months since I last saw him…. Eight months! It's been eight months since he kissed me, since I felt him…

People keep telling me that it'll be okay, Percy will remember me, and he won't be with some Roman.

I want to believe them…. But I don't.

_When you say that it's gonna be,  
>It always turns out to be a different way,<br>I try to believe you,  
>Not today, today, today, today, today...<em>

Jason stays quiet. He's not sure, but he doesn't tell me how it might turn out to be. After all, he told me- and only me- that there was a girl named Reyna, but he fell for Piper. Who's to say Percy won't do the same?

I asked him that, and he looked at me.

"Reyna and I weren't together, at least not yet. You guys were," he explained.

I tried to believe him, and everyone telling me it'll be okay…. But I can't believe them.

At least, not today.

_I don't know how to feel,  
>tomorrow (tomorrow), tomorrow (tomorrow),<br>I don't know what to say,  
>tomorrow (tomorrow), tomorrow<br>Is a different day_

I don't know what to do, what to say, or even where to go to find Percy.

Piper looks at me one day and says "Tomorrow…. Tomorrow, Annabeth, is a different day. Leo says the ship should be ready soon."

"How soon?" I ask, suddenly excited.

"A few days… Leo told me that it will take one day to actually finish, but another two to make sure we don't capsize or something goes wrong as soon as we're in the air."

"Thank you, Piper."

"You're welcome Annabeth… and Percy didn't forget you."

"How do you know?"

Piper smirked. "Call it a daughter of the goddess of love's instinct."

I smiled- my first real smile in awhile.

_It's turning around,  
>It's up to me,<br>I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
>just don't<em>

He always gave me a plan, something to work with… and now he's gone. I'm just going to have to do what I need to do, until I meet him again/

_Gimme a lil time,  
>Leave me alone a little while,<br>Maybe it's not too late,  
>not today, today, today, today, today...<em>

"Give her a little time," Piper says at a meeting I ran away from right as it was over. I snuck inside with my invisibility cap after it was done. "It's hard to lose someone you love."

"How would you know?" Travis demanded. Surprisingly, it was Clarisse who stood up.

"It is hard," Clarisse started. "Princess just needs time. Sit down Stoll."

I was less surprised when I thought about why Clarisse stood up. She had almost lost Chris. I guess she was basing my pain off of hers.

"It's not too late… he's still there, and he loves you," I whispered to myself.

I wanted to believe it…. But I don't, not today, at least.

_I don't know how to feel,  
>tomorrow (tomorrow), tomorrow (tomorrow),<br>I don't know what to say,  
>tomorrow, tomorrow<br>Is a different day_

A CD was on my bed another day. It had something written in Spanish, so I went to Leo to have him translate it.

"The note says 'Track 14' and 'Feel better Annabeth'," Leo translated.

"Thank you Leo." I left. He seemed to be busy with a set of wires. He nodded and then went back to working, using his fingers as welding torches. The ship was almost done; they were on the final inspection when Leo found something wrong with the wires. They were almost done with those now as well.

_And I know I'm not ready,  
>Maybe tomorrow.<em>

The song had something to do with "tomorrow". Tomorrow will be a different day.

I might not be ready to meet any Romans just yet- not without beating them to a bloody pulp if they didn't tell me where Percy was.

_And I wanna believe you,  
>When you tell me that it'll be ok,<br>Yeah I try to believe you,  
>Not today, today, today, today, today...<em>

I can't believe anyone…. Not today at least.

_Tomorrow it may change_

Tomorrow it may change…

**A/N: So this is how I think Annabeth felt during **_**The Son of Neptune**_**. Like the song Percy hears at the end of **_**The Titan's Curse**_**- sad, but maybe a little hopeful, too.**


End file.
